


Spicy Drabble Collection

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fatal Vore, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: It's not fair to count these really short ones toward my total number of stories, so here is a collection of the really short ones that include more extreme content, such as fatal vore, hard vore, gore. Please check each chapter for the content warnings for that story.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 8





	Spicy Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble: Blueberry's Friends  
> Snake Blueberry and mouse Red  
> Contains fatal vore (major character death), digestion, willing prey

“I love that you’re so relaxed around me,” Blueberry hissed, stroking Red’s skull with the very tip of his tail. 

“I trust you, Blue.” The skeleton mouse leaned back against the snake’s coils. 

“Because you know I’d never eat you,” Blueberry suggested, leaning in for a kiss. 

“I guess,” Red shrugged. 

“Of course I wouldn’t,” Blueberry insisted. 

“Why not?”

Blueberry smiled. “Because then you’d be all squished inside me,” he said, gesturing from his chest down toward his tail, “and I’d absorb you into myself, all of you, until there was nothing left.”

“Sounds kinda nice.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Sure I do. Being a mouse is a full time job. It’s so tiring. If I was inside you, I wouldn’t have to bother with anything. Besides, most mice get eaten for their trouble sooner or later, and wouldn’t it be better to get eaten by someone you like?”

“I guess so,” Blueberry conceded. 

“So go ahead, if you want to.” Red hadn’t moved from his position, leaning against Blueberry’s scales. 

Blueberry kissed him again, then opened his jaws wider and mouthed his skull. Red didn’t resist but actually leaned into the contact. But Blueberry pulled away. 

“I couldn’t, Red.”

“Why not?”

“I’d miss you too much.”

This time Red leaned forward to kiss him. “You wouldn’t have to miss me. I’d be with you forever.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re sure you want this?”

Red nodded. Blueberry kissed him one more time and then stretched his jaws open, inviting him. Red gazed inside for a moment and then pushed his skull in. Blueberry let the mouse set the pace, not rushing him but helping to lift him so he wouldn’t have to do all the work of pushing his skull and shoulders into Blueberry’s throat. He swallowed as slowly as he could stand to, wanting to savor this moment with Red, but it wasn’t long before the little mouse’s feet and then the tip of his tail disappeared between Blueberry’s jaws. Red stayed relaxed and unresisting as Blueberry’s body squeezed him down into his stomach. Blueberry wriggled in pleasure, then curled around to admire the bulge Red made in him, stroking the scales that now hid away his mouse friend. Red twitched as Blueberry’s body started working at him. Blueberry didn’t imagine it felt very good to be digested. All his mouse friends struggled in the end, no matter how willingly they went in. But he felt wonderful as the first of Red’s magic entered his system. 

All of Blueberry’s friendships with mice and other prey monsters ended this way. His brother marveled that he could be bothered to make friends with his prey, but he knew it made a big difference to know and love them as monsters and not just food. Sometimes, understandably, they never volunteered, and he was forced to just eat them while they were asleep, but it really was much more fulfilling this way. Red had been such a good mouse. 

Hopefully Red would sustain him long enough to make another new friend. 


End file.
